<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Theirs by M_Mortimer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433747">Theirs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mortimer/pseuds/M_Mortimer'>M_Mortimer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Usage, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Squirting, THEY ALL FUCK YOU, Threesome - F/M/M, WITH POLY MSBY, im back, okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mortimer/pseuds/M_Mortimer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you here for your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>That was the question that started it all.</p>
<p>“I’m here for the team,”</p>
<p>It was true.</p>
<p>Sure you’re officially Atsumu’s partner, been so for over two years now, but somehow; you’re the team’s too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, MSBY Black Jackals/Reader, Meian Shuugo/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had you first. He got you first and he’ll hold that fact over every single one of their heads. Boasting about it in the locker room and keeping you plastered to his side before and after matches, inviting you to practise and parading you around during team socials. He only did it because he could see how every one of them looked at you, Hinata flushing every time you wore pretty little dress on hot days, Sakusa pretending not to look over his shoulder when you sent him a nude before a match, Bokuto panting like a goddamn dog whenever you did anything, and Meian absolutely refusing to admit you didn’t draw his attention every time you stood next to him or walked past, </p><p>“You know they all wanna fuck you right?”</p><p>He’s on his stomach, nestled comfortably between your thighs, chin and cheeks soaking in your juices, tongue lathing over his lips and grinning when you sit up on your elbows.</p><p>You raise an eyebrow,</p><p>“And you’re bringing this up now?” It’s a gesture to the fucked out look on your face and the way his hips cant into the mattress, having already torn three orgasms out of you, “What brought it on?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Atsumu admits, resting his chin on your belly, “Do you wanna fuck them?”</p><p>“They’re good looking guys ‘Tsumu, course I would,” you’re blunt answer prompts a smile and he kisses your naval, “Why? You offering?”</p><p>“Maybe,” he shuffles back down to your cunt and sinks his middle and ring finger into you, pressing his thumb to your clit in slow circles, “Shoyo said he fancied you, and we’re supposed to meet him for drinks tomorrow night,”</p><p>You moan and buck your hips into his face, urging his tongue back to your cunt and he obliges with an appreciative grunt, </p><p>“Well, you did buy me that nice dress so I might wear that for him, yeah? What d’you think?” Atsumu pulls away to crook his fingers and flex his wrist, “You’re not jealous or gettin’ all possessive or anything?”</p><p>“No, I think it’ll be fun,” he surges up over you, adding a third finger and cupping your cheek, “I’ve always wanted to see you cry on Kyoomi’s cock,”</p><p>You cum at the split second vision of Sakusa’s hands on your head and his cock in your mouth, fisting his hair and swearing at him, flooding against his hand and staining the bedsheets, limbs going rigid for several long and glorious seconds. </p><p>“Fuck you ‘Tsumu,” you heave, closing your eyes and stretching out, jolting when Atsumu quirks his fingers inside of you again, “I’ll fuck em’ all if you make me cum like that again,”</p><p>“It’s a deal pretty girl,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t entirely sure how it just got to you and him, giving into his begging to go on beyond the intimate little bar you had agreed to meet up in. Atsumu had been there too, taking care to drink water so he could drive home, eyeing the way Hinata kept buying you drinks and offering to put the tab all on him, sitting slouched in the corner between the two of you with shadows over his sly grin and hooded eyes. </p><p>“I know this great club downtown! Plays loads of like - nostalgic music and I know you love that kind of stuff -,” Hinata was babbling away, half slumped over the table with a furious blush on his face and you couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or from the possessive hand resting just above your breast. Don’t think he hasn’t noticed the languid way you’ve been smoothing the toe of your shoe up Hinata’s shin, and don’t think he hasn’t noticed the way Hinata’s been trying so hard to steer his wide eyes away from the slight purple shimmer you’d sprayed on the sloping plains of your collar for the occasion. Oh, he’s noticed, and he is very interested to see how this turns out,</p><p>“Go with him princess,” Atsumu pressed a kiss to your temple and pulled out his wallet to pay, “Y’need a night off to have fun, dance a bit - let loose like you’re always fuckin’ whining about,” </p><p>“Yeah! You’re always talking about how much you went out during uni! Why not indulge a little?” If Hinata had known the implications of his words, he probably would’ve chosen to say something else because the subtle squeeze on the side of your neck and the tensing of Atsumu’s thigh against yours gave you all the confirmation you needed. </p><p>“Sure, why not?” You were a little tipsy, a little giggly, a little more confident when you gave Atsumu a deep kiss at the entrance to the bar, huffing when his hand drifted down to squeeze your ass, </p><p>“Play nice princess,” he nipped your bottom lip and pressed his forehead into yours, “Unless you don’t want to, this is all you tonight,”</p><p>Oh, it was your turn alright, it was your time to shine, waltzing back to the bar to order a few more drinks to see you through for the next hour, leaning on to the counter top and stretching your back, flexing your shoulder blades and knowing that Hinata was staring at you. Sure, the dress you’re wearing is a little much for a intimate little bar, but Atsumu had bought it for you and knotted the little ribbon a the base of your spine so even if you did want to change, you couldn’t. And you felt powerful, silky fabric sitting in all the right places and riding up the swell of your thighs. And yeah, so what if you were wearing platform trainers? You came to have a good time, not a painful time. </p><p>“Wow, isn’t this stuff expensive?” You returned to the table with a tray of drinks, shallow glasses of dry spirit and crystal bowls that were mostly ice, </p><p>“My treat,” he’d smiled at that, swaying a little in his chair and you slipped in next to him, looking at him over the rim of your glass with eyes you knew he couldn’t resist. Hinata reclined in his seat with a lopsided grin, taking a sip with you and clearing his throat when your shoe returned to his shin, a little harder this time but stilled, allowing him to launch into a story about some particularly risqué things that happened in Brazil. You had to admit, he was easy company, always has been, talkative and open, making you laugh with the ridiculous things he came up with, filtering a flush up your neck when he leaned into you with a particularly intense tale about high school, arm wrapped on the back of your chair and thumb rubbing into your arm. </p><p>“So,” Hinata handed you his jacket with an easy smile, “Shall we go?”</p><p>He was too damn excited for his own good, bounding down the street with his phone out for directions, loudly exclaiming that the walk would sober you two up enough to buy more drinks inside - something you weren’t all too enthusiastic about. You didn’t want to be black out, barely standing upright, a little wobbly maybe and maybe with looser lips than normal, but you wanted to remember tonight and you’re pretty sure Hinata wanted to remember it too. So when you managed to bypass the bouncer at the entrance to the club, a little inconspicuous thing outside of a western style bar, stairs leading downwards and giving way to deafening music and thumping bass; you immediately dragged Hinata over to the bar and ordered several rounds of multicoloured shots. </p><p>“These won’t last, but I don’t want to get too drunk, m’kay?” You had to press right up to his ear so he could hear you, “And you shouldn’t either, keep our wits about us yeah?”</p><p>Hinata nodded, almost dumbly, licking his lips and pressing a shaky hand to your lower back, bare from where you’d handed his jacket into the cloakroom, allowing his eyes free rein of your body under the fluorescent flashing lights of the club. He manoeuvred behind you when a group of rowdy men on a stag do engulfed the bar, all shouting orders and trying to hog the tall tender currently focused only on you and the way you leaned up and forward over the bar top to shout your order. Hinata could feel the stares and hungry eyes on your body, stretching and flexing in that pretty little dress you wore, squeezing the fat of your thighs and puffing out his chest, crowding over you protectively, </p><p>“A lotta people are looking at you tonight,” He can’t help but mouth at the back of your neck, hair tied up on the crown of your head, feeling you curl under him and press your hips back into his,</p><p>“I should hope so, I didn’t dress up for nothing Shoyo,” you turned back to him with two shot glasses in each hand, smile bright and hiding something, something Hinata didn’t catch as he followed your actions and tipped the burning liquid down his throat. A finger caught the side of his mouth and his pupils blew wide when you flicked tequila from his skin and brought that finger to your lips, suckling and he almost let you wrap your tongue around it, gasping when he caught your wrist in a tight grip, </p><p>“Dance with me,” he sounded ever so slightly hysterical, eyes darting left and right to fend away the off handed looks people were giving you, “C’mon, I know you like this song,”</p><p>Truth be told, the blood was thumping too loudly in his ears to properly hear the music, still gripping your wrist and tugging you through the swarms of sweaty bodies. The dance floor was expansive, ceiling low and painted black, spatters of neon paint from a past event decorating the rafters, flashing with the strobe lights. You let him lead you to a space just out from the centre, stopping when he did and grinning wolfishly when he didn’t move again, apparently overcome with how he’d just acted around you - so brazen and possessive, like you weren’t Atsumu’s partner and his instead. Hinata lets couples and limbs push him about, feet stepping on his and elbows knocking into his ribs, a pair of hands sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck,</p><p>“I thought you wanted to dance Shoyo,” you cooed into his ear, keeping your distance and leaving a bubble between you, linking your fingers at the nape of his neck and fiddling with the hairs you found there, beginning to sway gently as a new song came on, slightly more heady and sensual, one you remembered dancing to very well with a number of different people. You’d initiated the contact then, grabbing whoever was closest and plastering yourself against them, singing the lyrics and twisting your body into your victim while your friends filmed and whooped along. Tonight was different, it wasn’t exactly fun now, a choking tension falling over the two of you and the way Hinata stared at you made you wonder if you were the victim tonight, </p><p>“Can - we pretend?” His comment sent you reeling, keeping your face neutral and you craned closer, still keeping your bodies apart so you could press your lips to his ear, </p><p>“Pretend what? That I’ll go home with you tonight instead of ‘Tsumu?” You waited for Hinata to come to you, still swaying but with the occasional undulation of your hips to entice him, fingers digging into your waist and surely leaving bruises, </p><p>“Yes, yes - please, I’ll take such good care of you baby,” and there it was, the deal breaker, the dam that exploded in his body, causing him to wrap an arm around your back and hoist you against his chest, rippling along with the music and digging his head into your neck. You were taken aback by the break, stumbling in his hold and flailing your hands against his shoulders, pushing away for a moment, </p><p>“Then dance with me Shoyo - you promised,” how could he say no to the way you backed up against his chest, tipping your head back against his pectoral and curling an arm up around his neck. The tension crackled with the change in music, a little more upbeat now, your movements syncing up with the thrumming and bouncing of the crowds, a few eyes catching the fist over your breast and the nails digging into your thigh but you were engulfed by the swarms every other second, roiling and turning like a storming sea, churning out people who needed more drinks and sucking up those desperate to let all inhibitions go. You never stopped moving, thrusting your hips back into Hinata’s and fisting his hair, waist curling and undulating to the music, mouth open and panting into his, so close but never close enough. You could still sense his hesitation despite giving him your consent, tongue wetting your lips before slipping into his mouth, feeling him jolt at the contact but not shying away, shucking fingers up to your jaw and tilting your head up further so he could kiss you harder. </p><p>Hinata was the one to pull away first, immediately diving to your throat and sucking the delicate skin, teeth nipping under your chin and grinding his hips against your ass, audibly groaning when you pushed back eagerly. Bending at the waist, you dipped low, feeling his hands caress your back and tangle in the ribbon between your shoulders blades, using it to arch your back up, encouraging your rapid movements. A hand struck your the side of your ass and greedily dug into the pliant flesh, threatening to completely expose you with how he bunched your dress in his fist, </p><p>“Calm it Shoyo,” you twirled back to face him, knowing your cheeks were flushed and your chest heaving, “Don’t wanna get kicked out, do you?” The hand at your ass was marginally more conservative, still squeezing and kneading the flesh, but keeping your dress just shy of indecent, </p><p>“Can I kiss you again?” Hinata’s eyes were so dark, heavy lidded and looking at you with a hunger you’d never seen before, not even on the court. You swallowed thickly and nodded, lifting to meet his lips, parted and accepting you immediately, languidly rolling his tongue with yours. Fingers danced at your throat, guiding your movements and forcefully grinding your hips into his - where you felt how hot and hard and very much ready he was for you, </p><p>“With me Shoyo,” he fucking whined when you pulled away, digging your elbow into some brawny guy’s waist to get him out of the way, Hinata holding your hand in a vice like grip to ensure he didn’t loose you through the crowds. There was nothing more attractive than seeing you dive headfirst into groups of people, dragging him along behind you without giving the knowing, seedy looks a second glance - you wanted people to know where you were leading the broad shouldered man, you wanted people to know that your destination was somewhere quiet, somewhere shadowed, somewhere grimy and grotty and smelling faintly of bleach. </p><p>The door was slammed and locked and your body thrown up against it in seconds, Hinata almost lifting you off your feet in his attempts to kiss you, slinging your thighs over his hips and bunching your dress up to your waist, </p><p>“I really like you,” Hinata puffed against your neck, lathing his tongue down the column of your throat and mouthing at the plains of your collar, “I can’t - not,” </p><p>“Tell me,” you fist the back of his head, tugging on his hair and bucking your hips into his, already finding his fingers tending to the mess between your legs, </p><p>“I think of you at night, you’re so fucking pretty stood cheering for us at matches,” Hinata’s fingers are rough against the sodden material of your underwear, nothing special but boasting a slippery, wet patch that he took full advantage of, “Do you get this wet when you watch us? Watch me? You tell me baby, it’s not just me tonight,”</p><p>You arched your back and shuddered out a groan when he slide your underwear to the side and clumsily stroked up your cunt, gathering wetness and rolling your clit under his finger, </p><p>“Yes! Yes - I do - fuck,” You threw your head back against the door, glad that the music was still loud enough to muffle the sound and the lewd noises coming from your mouth, “I need you so bad Shoyo, please,”</p><p>He slides a hand under your ass and secures your thighs higher up his torso, swinging you from the door to rest you against the sinks, a flash of hesitance causing you to second guess the way you shamelessly grinned your barely covered cunt against the bulge between his legs, </p><p>“Turn around,” </p><p>Hinata doesn’t really give you a choice, frantic hands twisting into your dress and hiking it up over your ass, catching sight of the scrap of fabric you called underwear stretched tight across your skin. It’s a flash of orange and dark green, head spinning from how fast he twirled you and pushed you flat against the counter, forehead knocking into the cool mirror - but his thick fingers sinking into your cunt distracts you from the pain, </p><p>“Right here? You want me to fuck you here?” He sounds throaty, leaning heavily on your back, mouthing at the back of your neck, grunting when you undulate your hips back against his fingers, </p><p>“Now, Shoyo, I don’t wanna wait - don’t make me wait,” </p><p>And he doesn’t, oh god, one moment his fingers are slipping against his zipper, belt buckle clacking and digging into your ass, and the next - his cock is pressed against your cunt and he’s giving the loudest moan you’ve ever heard. All at the feel of the silky heat of you? Even Atsumu’s never been that loud, not even inside you yet and he’s borderline feral. He’s probably still a little bit drunk, but so are you and it somewhat numbs the burn of him breaching you, pussy stretching to accommodate his girth and you glance up at him in the mirror, </p><p>“Fuck - ,” your clench at the way he’s got the bottom of his shirt between his teeth, exposing the rippling muscles of his abdomen that pulse and flex when his eyes meet yours, bottoming out simply because the sight of him makes you gush all that much harder. Hinata’s hair is mussed, clinging to his forehead and he’s got a furious blush on his cheeks, from the alcohol? Or from being balls deep in his teammate’s partner? The whole situation is a haze of over confidence and haste, but that doesn’t stop him immediately snapping his hips into your ass, pace building till the slapping of your bodies could be heard over the thrumming club music. </p><p>Hinata suddenly takes a handful of your hair, not caring that he is ruining it or knotting it, using it to yank your head back and forcing you to arch, lifting your hips higher to meet him. The look on your face makes him falter slightly, clawing into the fat of your ass and snarling, nails biting into the skin with how hard he’s using it as a grapple to continuously fuck you onto his cock. And you? That expression that has him loosing his mind? Has him tucking his chin into his chest to look down at his cock hammering continually into your cunt? You’ve got mascara smeared under your eyes and lipstick staining your chin, eyes rolling and fluttering with each precise hit to that gummy spot that has waves of arousal coating his pelvis and dripping down your thighs. </p><p>“You gonna cum for me? Just for me - all for me?” He says your name, voice breaking halfway through and you know he’s asking because you can feel him trembling, his hands gripping you that much harder, gritting his teeth and the dim, broken light of the bathroom reflect so prettily on the tendons of his neck. </p><p>So you lift yourself off the counter, abdominals screaming at you and take Hinata’s hand from your hair, wrapping it around your collar so he fully takes your weight and when his dark, blown eyes flit to yours in the mirror - you thrust two fingers between your legs and furiously thrum at your clit. He positively howls at the sight, jerking up into you with no defined pace, no proper aim except to cum inside of you, nice and deep, hard and hot, biting into the skin of your shoulder so hard you think he’s drawn blood -</p><p>“Shoyo - Sho - m’cumming - fuck,” </p><p>You cum seconds after him, knuckles turning white with how hard you’re pressing against your clit, and your moan turns into one of sudden surprise when Hinata keeps fucking you after he’d cum, sensitivity making him whimper and quake but he keeps going, intent on drawing out your orgasm as long as possible. </p><p>Silence follows, the heady scent of sex permeating the alcohol and bleach, Hinata slowly letting you down against the sinks and cooing when you whimper at him pulling out, wiping his forehead of sweat. He see’s your bottom lip wobble in the mirror, but he knows it’s from the way he smooths his hand up your inner thigh, just missing your cunt and he watches as sticky white fluid drips, catching on his hand, </p><p>“Lemme clean you up, pretty girl, I don’t trust the paper towels,” </p><p>You make to stop him, but Hinata is already got his mouth attached to your cunt and you’re slapping a hand to the mirror and reaching back to fist his hair.  </p><p>	Anyone you walk past on your way out of the club knows exactly what the two of you have done, from the shake of your legs to the bleary way Hinata thanks one of the bar tenders, voice scratchy and slightly broken from how loud he was. But, he’s got one arm curled around your waist, partly to keep you upright, but mostly because in his head; he’s still pretending. </p><p>And Hinata keeps pretending right up until Atsumu pulls up on the side of the road, keeping you warm against his chest and pressing dainty kisses into your hairline. You get into the passenger seat, giggling at the onigiri pyjama trousers your boyfriend has on and Shoyo asks if he’s wearing those crocs he got for Christmas,</p><p>“Pretty sure I’m the one who should be askin’ questions Sho,” the tension splits and Hinata immediately incredibly sick, all colour dropping from his cheeks, catching Atsumu’s eyes in the rearview mirror and before he can explode with apologises and pleads not to get him kicked off the team -, “She’s got a real nice cunt on her, doesn’t she?” Those dark eyes sparkle with mirth and you slap his thigh, turning to face Hinata who looks like he’s seen a ghost,</p><p>“You don’t have to pretend Shoyo, not if you don’t want to,” those words hold so much more than a one off fast fuck, and he so dearly wants to believe you but he see’s the possessive hand on your thigh, exactly where his was not forty minutes ago, “Hey - don’t overthink it,”</p><p>“Yeah Sho, tonight was all her y’know, I just - gave her a pretty dress and told her to suck your dick,”</p><p>You hit Atsumu harder and he nearly serves on to the opposite side of the road, turning back to Hinata with a soft smile, reaching for his knee and squeezing it, </p><p>“I can be yours too, if you want - it doesn’t even have to be a label, we can just have sex with no strings if that’s all you feel like or -,” Atsumu adjusts the rearview mirror and turns up the heat, interrupting you,</p><p>“I hav’ta know about it though, at least afterwards,” he drawls, “Unless you want me to join in? But Shoyo? Really, don’t overthink it - I can see ya stupid brain reeling,”</p><p>Hinata’s fingers crawl slowly to where your hand is still squeezing his knee, lacing your palms together and he breathes a sigh of strange relief, looking at you with a dizzy smile, </p><p>“Can I stay over tonight? With you two?” His thumb rubs over the back of your hand and Atsumu does the same to your thigh, </p><p>“Sure, I’ll make waffles in the morning yeah?” </p><p>“Hey, I was in the middle of a stream with Kenma, you wanna join when we get back?” </p><p>And somehow, Hinata was sucked up with the two of you, keeping several sets of clothes in a drawer in your bedroom and pitching into the weekly grocery shop, setting his mug next to yours and spending a whole lot of the time he was over your apartment with his face between your legs. And Atsumu did not mind one bit, but you supposed he was the one to teach Hinata how to properly eat you out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sakusa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How can you stand it? How can you bare it? Knowing how brazenly your boyfriend showed you off, the phone screen boasting a picture of you wearing the prettiest piece, all pearly and silky and only for him - apparently, </p><p>“Wanna see another? She’s real good with a camera,” </p><p>Sakusa shakes his head no, he shouldn’t, you’re not his, those pictures are only for Atsumu, those risqué poses are only for Atsumu. </p><p>But he hunches his shoulders and taps the phone screen, swiping to the next image which shows you in the same pretty dress but it’s hiked up around your hips and you’re showing off the fact you’re not wearing anything underneath. Everyone in the team knows you’re a catch, hell, he almost got into a fist fight with Atsumu when the news broke that he got to you first, and here you are, exposed and framed with soft gold lighting and curling your little fingers into the diamanté choker around your neck. </p><p>A message comes in, with a photo attached and Atsumu urges him to open it, probably just another little tease of you in that dress but Sakusa feels his stomach drop and his blood rush downwards when the image reveals you still in the dress, face barely in shot but with your fingers stuffed between your thighs and spreading open the lips of your cunt. </p><p>“Fuck, that’s the stuff,” Atsumu eats that photo up like a feast, zooming into the swell of your chest just out of sight, showing Sakusa a close up of the shimmery body lotion you put on as a treat, eyes trained on the glistening wetness of your cunt - and he can almost taste it. </p><p>“Is there - more?” He absolutely hates the way his voice drops an octave, staring bluntly at Atsumu’s wolfish smile, all sly and knowing,</p><p>“Wanna see the real thing?”</p><p>Sakusa’s not really sure how you put up with Atsumu coming home in a rush of loud complaints and suggestions for a takeout since he’s got a guest with him. He’s also not entirely sure how Atsumu puts up with you waltzing out of the bathroom freshly showered and shiny with some kind of sweet, nutty scented oil, standing in the corridor like a deer caught in headlights in a small towel. Sakusa stays by the kitchen, keeping your gaze, struggling to figure out what the whirlwind of emotions flitting across your face meant but finding that your pupils blew up exponentially when Atsumu leaned down and gave your jaw a soft little kiss, whispering something in your ear, </p><p>“Oh? Omi Omi, is that true? You saw the pictures I sent specifically to Atsumu?” You turn to your boyfriend, still not taking your eyes off Sakusa, grinning when you see the strain in his neck and the flex of his fingers against his thigh, “Should’ve said something baby, I would’ve filmed a little something else too,” you finally take your attention off Sakusa, allowing him to gasp out a heavy breath, having not realised he’d even stopped breathing. You slide your hand up Atsumu’s arm and cup his chin, dragging him down to meet your lips, smiling at the grunt he let out against you,</p><p>“He said - he said - I could -,” he didn’t mean to sound so broken, so fucking pathetic, eyes immediately targeting the long fingers trailing up underneath the towel, parting the edges and flashing the swell of your ass and the way the fat of it spilled between Atsumu’s fingers when he grabbed it firmly, </p><p>“I know exactly what ‘Tsumu said, no need to get all flustered over it,” you loop an arm around Atsumu’s neck to anchor yourself, moaning when his teeth nipped into the delicate skin of your throat, and Sakusa had to stop his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the sight of you, fresh faced and smelling like lavender and almonds, skin still shining from the shower and pressing so deliciously against the long limbs of your boyfriend. </p><p>“Wanna give him a show baby? I said he could watch, he said he wanted to watch - isn’t that right  Omi Omi?” Atsumu sent him a merciless grin and tugged at the bottom of your towel, letting it pool around your feet. Sakusa swallowed thickly, rubbing a palm over his face to try and muffle the broken groan that erupted from his throat, </p><p>“Fuck - if you don’t fuck her, I will,”</p><p>Atsumu barks out a laugh, pressing one last kiss to your forehead before ushering you into the living room, turning back to Sakusa with mirth in his eyes and with a quick glance down to bulge between his friend’s legs, that mirth only grew, </p><p>“Y’don’t get any say in how I fuck her Kyoomi, you’re just here to watch remember?” With a strong clap to the shoulder, he pushed Sakusa after you, leaning close to his ear, close enough to run his tongue along the shell of it, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten how pissed y’were when I asked her out first, s’your fault you were too much of a pussy, and it’s not like you could’ve competed with me anyway - I mean look at her,”</p><p>Both men stop momentarily beside the couch, eyes darkening at the sight of your fingers swirling between your legs, one hand kneading your chest and your mouth open with little whimpers and keens. Atsumu pressed himself against Sakusa, jerking his hips into his ass once to let him feel how hard he was, how swollen he was at the prospect of fucking you in front of the man who was too late to claim you. </p><p>“That’s all f’me y’know, all mine - and you’re gonna sit there and watch me fuck her, and you ain’t gonna be able to do a thing about it,”</p><p>He lets Atsumu shove him down into a chair, mindful of the comforter strewn over the back but his eyes are focused solely on you and how you physically blossom for Atsumu, lifting your arms and letting him pull you from the coach, positioning you on his lap - ,</p><p>“No, I wanna see him,” you’re words are already slurred, fumbling around and folding your legs either side of Atsumu’s thighs, widening when he reached to slide down his shorts, “Want him to watch me properly, want him to look at me when I cum,” </p><p>“Good girl, knew you’d like this,” </p><p>You two talk like Sakusa isn’t sat at arms length, cock already out and leaking into his fist. But, your eyes flash to his momentarily before rolling to the back of your head when Atsumu’s fingers slip through the mess of your cunt, slick stringing against your thighs and his lap, </p><p>“She’s soaking isn’t she Omi? Can you see?” Sakusa wasn’t expecting Atsumu to ask the question, switching from feigned ignorance to staring at him with such a debilitatingly intense expression, </p><p>“Y-yeah, looks real pretty,” he can’t get out a proper string of words, feeling as wrecked as you look, watching Atsumu run his hand up to your throat and squeeze gently, lifting you up so he could shuck his shorts down his thighs, kicking them to the side before ditching his shirt, unashamed of his nudity in front of his teammate, </p><p>“Gonna sit on my cock for me baby? Take it nice and deep, show Omi how deep you can take it yeah?”</p><p>You nod your head, unable to reply and Sakusa catches a glimpse of Atsumu’s cock, long and thick, rubbing back and forth over your cunt before sliding up the crest of your ass, </p><p>“Or d’you want it here? Haven’t done that in a while, I miss your tight little ass,” Sakusa jumps at the same time you do when a crack echoes from behind you, palm striking the side of your ass and he feels himself drool at the jiggle and vibration of your entire body in reaction. </p><p>“N - ugh - no, I need you in my pussy ‘Tsumie, please, we can do that after I promise - ” </p><p>Sakusa isn’t sure what he finds more disgusting, the fact that apparently you let Atsumu fuck your ass often enough to make light of the subject - or the fact you want him to do it later? Is it another invitation to watch? An opportunity to join in? He figures you’ve got two perfectly good holes to fill so why not join in? The only thing stopping him is you and your insatiable need to prove some kind of point, </p><p>“You’re not paying attention Kyoomi, are we that boring?” </p><p>Eyes follow the bounce of your breasts, ears catch the slap of your thighs and the squelching of your cunt, fingers grip his cock so hard he’s surprised he didn’t cum instantly. The pace is quick, a combined effort of Atsumu digging his heels into the ground and thrusting upwards, and you bouncing on your knees, hands gripping his against your hips to keep you in place. Sakusa can see the way you’re stretched around Atsumu’s cock, a ring of white already coating the base and he chokes at the mess you’ve made, dripping down your legs and on to his balls, staining the couch beyond repair no doubt. </p><p>But it’s so enticing that Sakusa can’t stop himself leaning forwards, abandoning the iron grip he’d had on his cock, fingers stopping just shy of your fluttering cunt, looking up at you through his eyelashes, </p><p>“Can I touch you? Please?” He’s not asking Atsumu, he’s asking you because you’re the one at the centre of attention, you’re the one with tears glittering at the corners of your eyes, you’re the <br/>one whose knuckles are white from how tightly you’re holding on to Atsumu’s wrists. </p><p>You don’t give him an answer beyond thrusting your head back and moaning, slowing your bouncing so he could circling two fingers over your clit, smoothing around where you’re stretched over Atsumu’s cock, hearing him hiss at the foreign feeling of someone else’s hand touching him, </p><p>“Watch it Kyoomi, don’t get too cocky,” </p><p>“Shut up -,”</p><p>“Move, please - I was s’close,” </p><p>Your sob stops an impending argument, swirling your hips and grinding down hard on Atsumu’s lap, taking a rough hold of Sakusa’s arm and lifting it up, </p><p>“That’s it pretty girl,” he coos, shuffling forwards to get closer to you, grunting when you snaked your tongue between the fingers he’d just had against your cunt, licking off your own arousal and urging him to stuff them deeper between your lips, “Fuck - can you go deeper? That’s it,” </p><p>Atsumu resumes his thrusting, harder this time, jolting you with every movement and making you whine and whimper, tears falling freely down your cheeks, tears that Sakusa rubs away with his thumb, hinging your mouth open with those two fingers and watching as saliva steadily coats his palm, </p><p>“Touch him,” Atsumu commands through gritted teeth, “Put your hands on his cock, we’ll hold you - he’s too much of a pussy to ask you nicely,”</p><p>Fuck - it’s all that he’s ever dreamt about, your small hand wrapping around his cock, shaking and pruny from when you’d been fucking yourself on the couch earlier, gripping him tightly and using your other hand to support yourself on his shoulder, allowing Atsumu free reign of your lower half. A grin stretches across his face at the arch of your back and the wrecked snarl from Sakusa’s mouth when you start twisting your wrist in that particular way that you do, </p><p>“So good baby, keep going,” Atsumu catches the murmur over the slapping of his thighs on yours, fingers digging harshly into your ass and spreading you. Now you’re stretched forward, balanced on Sakusa’s enormous frame, Atsumu can see how sopping your cunt is under the attention, coating his lap and your thighs, gathering it with his thumb and circling your asshole, sinking in immediately knuckle deep. </p><p>You wail, tears bursting from your eyes and Sakusa throws his head back, jerking his hips into your tight grip faster and rougher until you duck your head and what you do next nearly knocks blood from his nose. </p><p>Atsumu can’t really get over the sight of you struggling to take Sakusa’s cock in your mouth, laving your tongue around his base and gripping the inches you can’t fit. And Sakusa can’t - he can’t - he can’t hold himself back, </p><p>“Fuck baby girl, that’s - so good, let me fuck your mouth like that yeah? Shit - m’not -  m’gonna cum down your throat yeah? Let me do that for you?”</p><p>“She squeezing you tight Omi? Nice and wet for you? I promise her cunt’s just as good, better even - could live here, so fuckin tight - fuck,” </p><p>Atsumu ups his thrusts, canting his hips right off the couch to try and force himself even deeper into your pussy, replacing his thumb with his index and middle finger in your ass, the pleasure sending waves of fluid squirting across his lap, </p><p>“See that? See that Omi, she’s makin’ a mess for us - ,”</p><p>“Oh shit, that’s - fuck so hot, so messy baby, c’mon, right there - just - fuck -,” </p><p>Sakusa fists the hair at the crown of your head, slamming his hips upwards with a growl that the neighbours would probably complain about, holding you still so he could cum deep down your throat. </p><p>You mumble something when he pulls out, smearing his cum across your lips and watching you lick it back into your mouth, hands clawing at his shoulders, tugging him closer so you could properly lean into him. You sobbed into his neck, feeling his hand smooth down your back, rounding over your ass and Atsumu laughed out loud at something, taking his fingers out of your ass - only to immediately be replaced by Sakusa’s. </p><p>And you see white. Bucking frantically against both their constantly hammering into you, squirming and shaking and sobbing, ass clenching hard over Sakusa’s fingers and pussy creaming sloppily around Atsumu’s throbbing cock,</p><p>“Such a good girl, cumming so hard for us, so pretty - such a pretty, messy little thing,” Sakusa holds your head in his neck, cradling you when Atsumu gave a shout, yanking you back hard against his cock, cumming with a violent shudder and a broken groan. </p><p>“Let me see it,” Sakusa, for the first time, feels like he’s finally the most dominant in the room, pulling his fingers from your ass and pushing your spent body back against Atsumu’s chest, spreading your legs and zeroing in on the drips of white escaping around your boyfriend’s cock, pussy still fluttering with the after shocks. </p><p>He sinks to his knees with a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop his cock hardening again at the sight of how ruined your cunt looked. </p><p>Minutes pass, Atsumu pulling out of you with a hiss and holding you tight against his chest, kissing the side of your head before sitting up, </p><p>“You want a drink of water?” He asks you gently, and you rub your eyes blearily, still wielding some inhuman cheeriness despite just being fucked in every hole available, and Sakusa is confused for a second. It’s almost as if - as if - you’d done something like this before -,</p><p>“Can I have some of that squash Shoyo bought round?”</p><p>“Yeah sure, it’s got added electrolytes innit right?” </p><p>“Mm - baby knows I like blackcurrant doesn’t he?”</p><p>“Sure does sweetness,” </p><p>Apparently Sakusa isn’t the first of the team you two have - ruined. And he’s not entirely sure how it spirals from then on, accepting a glass of squash and allowing you to kiss all over his face, thighs still sticky with yours and Atsumu’s cum and he should be disgusted at even thinking about sharing you - but you just look so pretty taking a cock, so maybe he doesn’t really mind your filth. For you, he’d make an exception.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bokuto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So they’d lost. No biggie, they won more than they lost this season, and they’ll just keep wining. You were there, like always, cheering them on from the sidelines with Natsuo, both wearing jerseys and singing loudly to rile them all up. </p><p>And it brought Bokuto so much joy to see you donning his number on your shirt, not Atsumu’s, not Hinata’s or Sakusa’s - his and his name. Like he was your boyfriend, your partner, like you were the one who tugged him into the shower stalls after all the others had gone home, like you were calling his name as if was some kind of prayer, like you were twisting your head back to kiss him.</p><p>“You couldn’t have closed the curtain?”</p><p>It’s not like he purposefully walked in on the two of you, hanging back because Atsumu gave him a wink and a knowing smile, tucking you under his arm and engaging with a few fans after the match. They all loved you as much as they did him, asking you what his favourite food was and whether he talked about volleyball in his sleep. </p><p>It’s not like he purposefully locked the door to the locker room and turned off the lights, leaving the ones in the showers on. </p><p>It’s not like he purposefully waited in the shadows for your breathless moans and Atsumu’s low grunts, his gritty comments about how wet you were, how ready you were for him, letting him stretch you so good and so well. And then he mentioned how good you looked baring Bokuto’s name and it felt like some kind of undecided queue, as if Atsumu had spoken those words like he knew Bokuto was waiting, listening, trying to figure out when it was his time to pounce. </p><p>“Hiya Bokuto-san,” Atsumu gives him the cheekiest, filthiest grin from over your shoulder but Bokuto’s not looking at that, he’s got his eyes trained on the way you look; flushed and shiny under the boiling stream of water. You’ve got this little frown on your face, as if you were concentrating hard on something, biting your lip with every brutal thrust Atsumu delivers against your ass, one hand braced on the shower wall and the other gripping your boyfriend’s debilitating grip on your hip. Atsumu’s reclined slightly, abs flexing with the action, all so he can look down between your bodies at his cock rutting continuously into you. Your breasts sway with each slam, and Bokuto feels weightless for a second, blood shooting from his brain to his cock when you mewl out his name, his - not Atsumu’s - his. </p><p>“Kou - c’mere,” you manage to reach out towards him, shuddering and faltering when Atsumu slows his movements, long and languid strokes so you could form proper sentences, “You deserve me too, lemme treat you,”</p><p>Bokuto rips his jumper off in record time, throwing it on to the bench already containing a pile of your clothes, toeing off his shoes and socks before tearing down his sweats, laughing with Atsumu when he nearly trips trying not to let them touch the sodden tiles. </p><p>And then - he’s on you, touching you, running his hands up your sides and caressing your breasts, pinching your nipple and enticing a gasp from your mouth, </p><p>“Go ahead Bo, I’ve seen the way you look at her,” Atsumu lifts himself to your back, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and tucking his hand under your jaw, coaxing your mouth to his and feasting on your lips. He pulls away with a small, soft smile before turning your head, forcing you to stare up at Bokuto, “And she’s a good girl, she can take us both,” </p><p>You nod in agreement, and in excitement, trembling all over at the prospect of finally having Bokuto to yourself, even if your boyfriend was still lazily thrusting into you. He swallows thickly, suddenly unable to find the right words, opening and closing his mouth and choosing instead to dip down to kiss you so harshly that the force of it pushes your head back against Atsumu’s shoulder. It’s all consuming, leaving no thought in your head, just the feeling of Bokuto at your mouth and Atsumu -,</p><p>“Holy fuck - you’re in her ass?”</p><p>Bokuto, poor soul, had used your temporary distraction to slide his fingers down your body to feel how your pussy was stretched around Atsumu’s cock, but finding you were painfully empty and clenching around nothing, arousal coating your thighs and providing enough lube for Atsumu to sink comfortably in your ass. </p><p>“Yeah, every time we loose - I get to fuck this tight little ass,” your boyfriend brings his hand down sharply on your backside, a yelp leaping from your chest at the pain and you reach back to sink your nails into his hip in retaliation, “Means you’ve got a nice warm opportunity right in front of you Bokkun,”</p><p>You can’t help but groan at Atsumu’s poor choice of words, tugging Bokuto’s chin so he looked at you, placing a longing kiss on his mouth, </p><p>“I want you Kou, want you so bad - can you - can you -,” you don’t have to finish your sentence, Bokuto pressing his forehead to yours and keeping your eyes on his as he ran two large fingers over your cunt, gathering your wetness before penetrating you, instantly crumbling at the silky heat of you, </p><p>“You’re so tight,” </p><p>Atsumu doesn’t say anything, slowing his thrusts to a standstill, pulling out and planting a chaste kiss to the back of your neck, </p><p>“C’mon pretty girl, up you get,” Bokuto gives him a sharp look, as if challenging him for acting so rash and Atsumu only smirks in return, “I’ve already pulled two orgasms from her Bokkun, don’t you worry - she’s plenty prepped to take you,”</p><p>“And you ‘Tsumu,” Bokuto hooks his hands under your thighs and you anchor yourself on his shoulders, letting him lift you against his chest, “Want you in me too,”</p><p>“Course, just let Bokkun have a taste first yeah?”</p><p>“I’ll be good to you princess, I promise,” at Bokuto’s slightly broken tone, Atsumu retreats under the shower, turning down the heat just a bit and leaning back against the tiles, tugging his fist over his cock at the sight of Bokuto dropping you down slightly to align himself with your cunt. You boyfriend marvels at the difference in size, you looking do damn small against the brawn and broadness of Bokuto, the head of his cock squeezing into your cunt with a pinch of pain, spreading over your back and shoulders, </p><p>“S’okay baby, it’ll be okay in a minute - m’sorry,” He gives Atsumu a smouldering look over your shoulder, “Thought you said she’d be ready to take me,” </p><p>“She’s just take a little time to adjust, don’t worry man,” </p><p>“Stop talking like I’m not here and fuck me,” </p><p>Your words come out rather more loudly than you’d intended, flexing your hips and sinking down onto Bokuto’s cock, taking him completely with the focused relaxation of your muscles. And the demand, combined with you forcing him to fill you to the hilt in one go? </p><p>Bokuto knows he probably should’ve built up a pace first, started out nice and slow, but how could he? When all he’d been thinking about since you’d first introduced yourself to the team was having you in this exact position in this exact shower stall? So what if Atsumu probably regularly fucks you here, so what if Hinata boasted about the numerous times he’s also fucked you in this locker room? </p><p>He’s doing it now too, both your thighs hinged in the crooks of his elbows and spread wide, grinding your clit against his pelvis with every bounce, the sound of skin slapping amplified with the presence of water from the shower. Bokuto’s half damp, his feet still dry and giving him more than enough leverage to hammer up into you, eyes bright and taking in your every reaction, </p><p>“Takin’ me so well princess, feel so good - fuck,” he’s half muttering, half moaning, still staring at you and if you weren’t constantly trying not to let your eyes close from the blinding pleasure, you would’ve felt very vulnerable underneath the heaviness of his gaze. But he flits towards Atsumu, taking in the plains of his body and the way he’s stroking his cock, the way his stomach clenches when you whimper, the way his lips stretch into a smile when Bokuto reaches his face,</p><p>“You good Kou?” Bokuto swallows and buries his face in the crook of your shoulder, fingers digging into your ass and spreading your cheeks, “Want me with you now? That what you want?”</p><p>“Yeah - c’mere,” </p><p>In a reflection of how you reached out for him earlier, Bokuto crooks his fingers and guides Atsumu behind you, allowing you to rest back against his chest, </p><p>“Hiya pretty girl,” your boyfriend gives you an easy smile, sliding his cock between your cheeks and catching on your puckered hole, causing you to gasp and careen into him, fisting one hand in his hair and dragging your mouths together. All three of you huff and pant when Atsumu fits his cock into your ass, sinking in with little resistance from his earlier stretching you out, and with your mind already filled most with the expanse of Bokuto’s cock inside your cunt, you don’t really register the pang of pain that accompanied the new kind of stretch. But Bokuto does, it’s not pain, but it’s new to him, dark and almost blinding, hitting him like a tonne of bricks when he feels Atsumu throb next to him, inside of you, separated by thin muscles, and he craves to hear how you feel - ,</p><p>“Tell us princes, you feel full? Stuffed to the brim with our cocks yeah?” He sounds like a kid in a toy shop, growing far too overexcited at the blissed out look on your face, at the tensing of your thighs around his waist, at the tremble of your bottom lip when Atsumu gives a shallow thrust, rocking you further down on to both of them, </p><p>“So good Kou, you feel so good - really big,” Bokuto copies Atsumu and shockingly, they both quickly fall into an easy rhythm, both shallow and hardly daring to pull out all the way because you feel too good to leave but it’s hard, it’s jolting, they’re bouncing you between the two of them, trapped between walls of taunt muscle and warm skin. You think you’re moaning but you can’t really be sure, since the only thing on your mind is the two cocks stuffing you and drilling into you, hands all over your body, Atsumu holding your ass to hoist you up and down, Bokuto ducking to attach his mouth to your breast, teeth catching on your nipple and at one point he stuffs two fingers in your mouth with a broken snarl, </p><p>“You gonna cum for us princess, you gonna cream all over our cocks? Bet you we could make you scream, think you can?”</p><p>“Rub her clit and she’ll squirt for you Bokkun,” Atsumu sounds painfully calm behind you, focused solely on not absolutely destroying your ass because you’re clenching down harder than you ever have and if he thinks about anything else then he’d probably end up carrying you out of here. So he tries really hard not to think about the way Bokuto takes his fingers out of your mouth, plastering them to your clit and he tries immensely hard not to listen to your garbled yelps, your warnings of cumming, your fingers reaching for Bokuto’s shoulder and his hair.</p><p>And he absolutely looses it when you cum, fluid spraying up Bokuto’s torso and he’s so pissed that it’s not him, that you’re not squirting for him, making a mess of him. Atsumu hooks his thumb into your mouth and tilts your head back, shoving his cock roughly up into your ass, forcing Bokuto to match the sudden brutal increase in pace</p><p>“Open - now,” </p><p>You obey without a second thought, sticking your tongue out and accepting the glop of saliva he spits down your throat, watching your muscles work to swallow it without prompting and his eyes flash to Bokuto at the strained snarl he let out, </p><p>“Can I -?”</p><p>“No - only I can do that Bokkun, no matter how pretty you look begging,” Atsumu keeps your head tucked back against his shoulder, moving his hand down to the base of your throat and Bokuto can’t help but mouth at the damp skin there, licking up the ripple of your muscles when you swallow again. </p><p>“M’gonna cum, m’gonna cum ‘Tsumu,” you’re whimpering again, growing louder and louder with each blinding thrust they give you, barely matching each there any more, concerned with their own pleasure rather than each others, or yours,</p><p>“That’s a good girl, you gonna let us cum inside ya? Fill you up? I wanna watch it leak down your thighs later baby, you gonna take us like that?”</p><p>You give him a brainless ‘uhuh’, head lolling about and arms flailing to hold something, resorting to Bokuto’s shoulders, eyes rolling into the back of your head and you realise, slightly horrified, that his fingers had not left your clit, not let up their wretched assault on the bundle of nerves, speeding up his thrusts when you chant his name, only his name because all you can see is his face peering down at you, brow furrowed and mouth open. </p><p>Bokuto cums with a snarl that shakes every bone in your body, tearing his teeth into your clavicle and the pain sends you into a downwards spiral, reaching down to dig your nails into Atsumu’s thigh in an attempt to tip him over the edge too. And god does he, spreading your cheeks painfully and digging his cock as deep as your body allowed, throbbing and pulsing and the both of them pant against you, sweat mingling with saliva and tears, </p><p>“Did my pretty baby start crying?” It’s Bokuto who says that, using Atsumu’s pet name and smoothing your tangled hair out of your eyes, squeezing his fingers under your jaw and resuming slow circles over your clit, “M’sorry you didn’t cum with us, can you manage one more? You looked so pretty squirtin’ for me, made a big mess didn’t you? Can’t wait to make you do that over and over till you’re brainless and begging me to stop,”</p><p>Atsumu doesn’t say a word, kneading your breast and ghosting over the raw teeth marks on your chest, </p><p>“And ‘Tsum-‘Tsum can watch can’t he, bet he’d love that, m’sure you would too pretty girl, c’mon now, I can feel you clenching down - cum for us princess,”</p><p>With two cocks still lodged inside you, paired with Bokuto’s thick fingers on your clit and his words tumbling over your skin, you cum for the last time, squealing and squirming and arching in their hold. </p><p>Atsumu gives you a moment to calm down, waiting for your gasps and yelps to quieten to little mewls and praises, pulling out and massaging the pliant flesh of your ass, retreating under the tepid shower after securing you in Bokuto’s arms, </p><p>“She’ll probably need to be carried after that,” he comments cooly, quickly rinsing himself off, “That was her first time taking two guys like that,”</p><p>“S’good though,” you mumble, running your hands across Bokuto’s shoulder and shivering as he moved under the rapidly cooling water, “Felt so good, but I’m definitely having a bath when we get home,” you direct your comment over to your boyfriend, already getting dressed and he looks at his phone,</p><p>“Sure baby, you wanna get takeout? It’s not that late actually, surprisingly?” He barks out a laugh, “Feels like we’ve been here hours,”</p><p>“You’re telling me,” Bokuto accepts your chaste kiss and sits you down on the stool, quickly showering himself off while Atsumu helped you back into a pair of sweats and that wretched jersey you wore only a few hours ago, now wrinkled and damp but no less loved,</p><p>“I’ll pay,” he comments, “You like Mexican right?” Bokuto gets left with the bags when you drape yourself over Atsumu’s back, wincing when you wrap your legs around his waist, “Does it hurt? M’sorry, I know I can be too much sometimes but you just - felt really good and you’re so pretty, I couldn’t help myself,” He’s got these great big eyes, glassy and teetering on the edge of spiralling into some kind of depression, </p><p>“Kou, no it’s okay!” You reassure him, reaching out and combing your fingers through his hair, “I liked it! I like you too! And yeah it does hurt, but it’s okay, I’ll just need some painkillers and I’ll be fine in a couple of days!” </p><p>“A couple of days?” A flash of horror across his face prompts a snigger from Atsumu, </p><p>“Trust me, took a hell of a lot longer to recover after Omi had her,” you smack his shoulder and flush at the memory, Bokuto giving you an incredulous look, “It’s no big deal Koutaro, she likes who she likes and she fucks who she fucks - I don’t mind because she was mine first,”</p><p>You slap the back of his head so hard he’s thrown off balance, stumbling into the road but roaring with laughter, squeezing your thighs and turning to kiss the crook of your elbow,</p><p>“You can be mine too Kou, if you like,”</p><p>And you swear you’ve never seen him grin so brightly, and so wolfishly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The locker room was supposed to be empty, Bokuto said that it was, that he was the last person out. So when you hurried through the corridors and weaved around the lockers trying to find Atsumu’s, you fully weren’t expecting a large hand to shove you against it.</p><p>Meian stood above you with a strangely feral look in his eye, mouth open and chest heaving with something you’ve only seen in your boyfriend when you got him real worked up, </p><p>“Are - you okay Shugo?” You tried quietly, eyes trained on the way he slotted one thick thigh between yours, slowly, as if he was afraid you would bolt, </p><p>“Shush,” Meian ducked his head into your neck and lifted his thigh, sinking his teeth into the column of your throat and causing you to buck your hips against his muscle, hands immediately shooting up to grab hold of his shoulders to anchor yourself, “Just - let me do this, please?”</p><p>Although you could feel the hard line of his cock pressing into your hip, you decide to play a little bit coy, just a little because you can also see how desperate he is, panting with the brush of your lips against his jaw,</p><p>“Let you do what Shugo? You can do whatever you want to me, it’s okay - it’s what I’m here for isn’t it?”</p><p>You weren’t expecting the snarl that ripped from his chest, slamming his fist into the locker behind him and denting the metal, sending you careening into his chest from fear and shooting arousal. He doesn’t say much else, at least, you can’t make much of it out, his long fingers fumbling down the front of your trousers and immediately rubbing precise little circles against your clit, </p><p>“M’gonna need you nice and wet f’me baby, I’m not - I’m not like Atsumu-san,” </p><p>And you believe him, oh you believe him because when he squeezes your ass to bring you closer to bump against his hips; you tremble at the strain of him, barely a brush and you know you might not be able to make it home on your own. But you have Atsumu on speed dial, and Bokuto, and Hinata, and Sakusa, so if Meian wants nothing to do with you after splitting you in half, then you have more than a few choices to come and scoop you off the floor. </p><p>But something tells you that, despite his desperate huffs and angered fumbling of your trousers, despite his irritated groans of ‘this is so fuckin wrong, I shouldn’t be doing this’; you have a feeling you might not have to go home alone. </p><p>“Fuck -,” Meian’s knees buckle at the pulse of your cunt, slipping his fingers through your lips and smearing the smooth slickness of your arousal, “You’re already so wet f’me,” </p><p>“Shugo, calm down - I’m not going anywhere -,” </p><p>“Damn right you aren’t,” you feel his hand before you see it, pulling at your shirt and closing around your throat, squeezing the sides of your neck - not in warning, but to keep you pinned and still while he fussed again with your trousers, yanking them down your legs so hard you hear ripping, “You’re gonna stay still and take it yeah? Like you’ve done for the rest of them? Dirty little girl,”</p><p>“Please -,” </p><p>Meian kisses the words out of your mouth, teeth clacking into yours, spit immediately coating your lips and smearing against your cheeks and you give him a little hiccup when you feel his thumb parting the lips of your cunt, cool air making you realise just how much you were enjoying this. </p><p>“You call any of them daddy yet? I bet you haven’t,” you feel yourself go boneless for a moment, one of his meaty arms slung under your ass you keep you up while he went for his own shorts, skin still slightly damp from his shower - an attempt to get all thoughts of you and your greedy little cunt out of his mind. </p><p>This wasn’t your fault, none of it was - honestly? It was Bokuto’s. He couldn’t keep his stupid mouth shut after a late night session in the gym, just the two of them, working on some specific muscle group or something he can’t remember anymore, going home that night with one single thought, </p><p>“You ever given her a thought, captain?”</p><p>“No -? I’m sure Atsumu gives her more than enough attention Bokuto-san, don’t read into it,” </p><p>“Oho? You sure about that? You wanna know why me ’n Shoyo couldn’t make the last team meet - but ‘Tsum-‘Tsum did?”</p><p>Meian really didn’t want to know but Bokuto had told him anyway, all with this stupid giddy grin on his face, a slight flush on his cheeks and keeping prolonged eye contact the entire time, </p><p>“We bet to see who she wanted more y’know? Cause she’s greedy, and needs to have at least one cock inside her at all times yeah? Well, turns out she wanted us both the same - so she had us both at the same time,” </p><p>Meian probably shouldn’t have fisted his cock to the thought of you later that night, and wondering who you had with you, was it just Atsumu? He’d not seen Sakusa that evening, so maybe you were with him? Or the both of them? Or all of them? Either way, you had slowly consumed his mind until all he could think about was you and how wrecked you would look sinking down on to his cock. </p><p>You nearly cried when you did, watching him grind up through your cunt first and smearing pre-cum over your skin, pressing against you and groaning when he nearly measured to your belly button. With a sniffle, you gripped his base and relaxed in his arms, holding your breath before looking up at him with teary eyes and a trembling lip,</p><p>“Daddy - s’gonna hurt, s’really big,” you whimper, keeping his gaze when you flex and let the head of his cock breach the first tight ring of muscle, pussy fluttering and gushing already, </p><p>“Good,” Meian doesn’t really know why his shirt is half off but you’re scratching crescents into his chest and chirping and he can’t focus on anything else besides the silky warmth of your cunt as he continues pushing in, “Keep going baby girl, gonna hit you so deep you’ll come crawling back to me cause no one else is your daddy but me, are we clear?”</p><p>He punctuates his point with a harsh thrust, filling you to the hilt and he’s thrown by how easily you take him. He’s no small feat, not one bit and the way you flex and quiver at his action, the force of it hoisting you heavily into the lockers, cool metal digging into your back and making you whine. Meian doesn’t wait, doesn’t give you the benefit of the doubt that he’ll exert some of that kind, calming demeanour he usually treats you with, immediately slinging your thighs into the crooks of his elbows and pressing his hands flat into the surface behind you. </p><p>His thrusts are brutal, bordering on mean, eyes hyper focused on the stretch of your pussy around his cock, a ring of white already forming and he lets out a jagged breath, punching through his chest with the weepy little words from your mouth,</p><p>“Ye - yes, only you - no one else! I don’t call anyone that - you’re my daddy Shugo, no one else - ‘Tsumu saved it for you,”</p><p>“Saved it for me? So he knew you were gonna eventually get me to fuck you? You two are fucking awful,” </p><p>You squealed at the slight change in the angle of his thrusts, forcing you to continuously to bounce up and down on his cock, still managing to keep you in place with his arms pressing you closer and closer into his chest, engulfing you completely. </p><p>There was no rest, no break, just Meian continuously hammering you against the lockers, shoving his face into your neck and sinking his teeth into your skin, coaxing wails that increased in volume when he stilled suddenly and ground right up into you. Every ridge and vein was amplified for a split second, one of his hands moving to squeeze your ass, plastering your hips to his and growling dangerously, </p><p>“M’gonna make you scream baby girl - you get this once, no more,” he’s got his fingers pressed into your jaw and he’s licking into you, resuming his thrusts at the same pace, obviously having little concern for the tear tracks on your cheeks and the spittle gathering at the corners of your mouth, open and accepting every heaving breath and snarl and hiss he offers you. You attempt to match his movements, anchoring your thighs against his forearms and dropping down when he thrust upwards, the only other sound above your moans and his grunts is the slap of his pelvis against your ass,</p><p>“Tell me -,” Meian swallows, huffing and licking a stripe up the side of your neck, nipping the lobe of your ear, “Tell me baby girl - who’s y’fuckin daddy huh? Cause it’s not your boyfriend, and it’s not Bokuto-san, and it’s - fuck - definitely not Hinata -,” he tries to whisper in your ear but it comes out louder than expected, rattling your bones and melting you further into his arms, and deeper on to his cock,</p><p>“Y’are Shugo, y’my daddy - only you!” You sob, wiggling your hand between your bodies to rub frantically at your clit, “M’gonna cum daddy, m’gonna cum - fuck!” <br/>Meian watches as your eyes roll into the back of your head, chest heaving with broken pants and mouth opening up for him, following you back and kissing the moans and squeaks away. You clamp down on him, tight and fluttering and pulsing and Meian thinks he’s going insane with how hard you’re milking him, sloppy and soaking his shirt, dripping on to the floor and yet - he keeps going. He can’t stop, not when you look like that, not when you feel like that, even better than how Bokuto hinted - so, so much better, </p><p>“Y’look so pretty baby girl, so much prettier than Bokuto-san said -,” he knows he’s probably talking too loudly now, but he can’t help it, not when you cum again at the sound of his teammate’s name, at the prospect that they’d been discussing how you looked in the throes of an orgasm. And Bokuto’s seen that plenty of times. </p><p>“Cum in me daddy, please - no one else does! I’ll let you do it!” </p><p>You and him both know that’s a lie, he’s witnessed every one of them asking Atsumu if he’d gotten the photos they’d taken after thoroughly ruining you, apparently something your boyfriend required after you spent quality alone time with the rest of his team. He’s not going to do that, no, he won’t take a lewd picture of your puffy cunt after he’s finished with you -,</p><p>“M’going to cum so deep inside you baby girl, and you’re not gonna clean anything up - keep every last drop inside you so that when you get back to that precious boyfriend of yours - he can see who your real daddy is,”</p><p>Meian grips your ass with one hand, caring only for the words he’d said to you, noticing to his delight that you were still rolling your swollen clit between three fingers, trying to build yourself back up so you could cum with him. </p><p>It’s messy, it hurts a little but you don’t care, not when Meian presses you harshly into the lockers and gives you several sloppy, rough thrusts, throwing his head back and leaving his neck open for you to sink your teeth into. He’s got you crowded, engulfed by his enormous arms and sandwiched against his broad chest, cock throbbing as he cums, moving even closer as if to try and force himself deeper into your cunt, plugging you, preventing anything from escaping - just as he promised. </p><p>All you can hear is his breathless pants, resting his forehead against the cool metal of the lockers above your head, looking down at your with flushed cheeks and tight lips. He’s got a firm grip on your waist, keeping you from moving much but you stretch upwards, kissing him softly. And he responds, against his better judgement, parting his lips and breathing into you, a warm palm cupping your jaw and he watches you blossom beneath him, opening up and heating at the feel of him smiling. </p><p>But then you squirm, a glob of cum dropping to the floor and to his absolute horror, Meian finds he is still rigid inside of you, as if he didn’t just cum the hardest he’d ever done in a while. </p><p>“I can clean you up if you want,” you plant little kisses across his cheek and nip the skin below his ear, “Unless you wanna go again, get it all out of your system? You could sit down this time, I could make myself cum on your cock over and over till you wanna leave, I’m sure you’d -,” </p><p>He doesn’t give you much of an answer apart from a broken groan, swinging you from the lockers and sitting back on the bench in the middle of the room, slipping out of you momentarily. But with his enormous hands keeping you steady, Meian lifts your hips and for a split second, you get a view of his cock, shiny and coated in remnants of your and his cum, before it disappears back inside of you. And you feel the size of him this time, from this angel, every vein and ridge and curve of him, pressing immediately into the sponge of your g-spot and sending shivers across your skin. Meian grows angry at himself at the sight of you, resting your hands back on his knees to circle your hips, watching the ripple of your thighs as you work quickly over him, </p><p>“M’not - if you keep doing that, I’ll cum before you,” He warns and you hold back your surprise at the confession, but you keep going, urging one of his hands up your shirt to knead your chest,</p><p>“S’okay daddy, you can just make me cum some other time yeah? It’s okay - I don’t mind, just cum inside me again, fill me up just like you want - show ‘Tsumu your my daddy yeah? Show him I’m yours?”</p><p>It takes him seconds to cum a second time, embarrassingly so, howling at the sensitivity of how tightly your cunt sucked him in, bouncing your hips to prolong the addictive feeling of him giving you exactly what you wanted. Against both of your wills, you could feel his cum leaking out of your cunt the more you slammed down on his cock, sticking to the backs of your thighs and smearing over his shorts - but he didn’t care, and you didn’t care because you’d caught him in your trap, well and truly. </p><p>Sure, he changed and cleaned up and helped you back into your trousers, bundled you into his car and drove you home. And the whole time he muttered about how he would never do that again, that it was a one off thing, that he couldn’t bare sharing you with the rest of the team, not like that. And you just listen to him, moving your hips every now and then and feeling the wet mess of your cunt, sloppy and still full just like Meian had promised you. </p><p>“Never again, you hear me baby girl?”</p><p>“Yeah sure,” you’re leaning on the window frame on the driver’s side, face close enough that he could count every individual eyelash, “You still owe me an orgasm, daddy, I’m holding you to that,” </p><p>Atsumu opens the door with a wide grin, faltering slightly at the knots in your hair and the obvious limp in your step, casting his eye back to where Meian’s car was still sat at the side of the road, though the man himself was shrouded in shadow. But he knew, he knew that his captain had a heady look on face, still holding a flush on his cheeks, </p><p>“Look at what he sent me earlier,” you take Atsumu’s phone and scroll through a recent conversation between the two of them, the time stamp indicating Meian’s last text was sent moments before he descended on you. </p><p>I need her</p><p>Let me have her, just once, I swear just one time</p><p>Kou said she looked pretty and I need to see her, I’m so sorry</p><p>I won’t do it again I promise just once.</p><p>And then, after Atsumu had given him the get go? After he’d assured him that you would very much reciprocate anything he throws at you?</p><p>Fuck, thank you.</p><p>A text popped up after you’d showered, after Atsumu had hungrily lapped at your cunt until every remnant of Meian was cleaned up, after you’d received a well deserved massage from him and those long fingers of his, and you’d both grinned at the message.</p><p>I’m not going to share you baby girl, I’ll make sure they know your cunt belongs to me.</p><p>You’d truly caught him, roped down their captain all because Bokuto mentioned how pretty you looked when you were cumming. So Atsumu sent a text back, turning his phone off and reclining with you strewn over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Name a time and place, we’ll all be there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>